En el margen de la foto
by Kellie.Brooks
Summary: Levi se encuentra completamente obsesionado con cierto modelo rubio... o eso era hasta que vio a cierto castaño en el margen de una foto. YAOI/AU/ONESHOT (corto)


**En el margen de la foto**

Keyl Chacón

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de SnK no me pertenecen, su autoría está a cargo de Hajime Isayama.

* * *

ONE SHOT

Levi lo había vuelto a hacer.

Se estaba convirtiendo en una obsesión, lo sabía, pero no quería detenerlo; así pues, entró rápidamente a su departamento, estaba emocionado con su nueva adquisición: la última revista en la que salía un artículo de ese modelo.

Llevaba ya varios meses así, comprando revistas sin parar; simplemente había algo en el cuerpo de ese rubio que lo excitaba de sobremanera, tal vez era la forma ancha de sus hombros, de su pecho, o tal vez había algo en esos carnosos labios que pedían a gritos ser devorados, o quizás eran esas orbes azules que parecían estar llenas de deseo. Había algo en él que enloquecía a Levi a tal punto de convertirse prácticamente en un acosador.

Compraba cada puta revista en la que salía, veía cada jodido programa en el que aparecía, revisaba su maldito blog personal cada día sin falta, joder, hasta pensaba seriamente en planear un secuestro para follar descaradamente con él, hasta el amanecer, sin límites.

Había comprado la revista para satisfacer sus deseos sexuales más bajos, obviamente. Buscó desesperadamente entre las páginas, el artículo donde habría fotografías del rubio, y cuando lo encontró ni siquiera se molestó en leerlo, su mano viajó directamente a su entrepierna para auto satisfacerse mientras su mirada recorría lujuriosa la imagen completa del modelo.

Fue ahí que lo vio.

Ni siquiera debería de haber estado ahí. Ni siquiera debía de haberlo visto.

Seguramente era un error que hubiera aparecido en la imagen. Sin embargo, una vez que sus ojos se fijaron en él, no pudo apartar la mirada.

En el centro de la imagen estaba el conocido rubio portando solo un pantalón y mostrando la gloria de su magnífico pecho y de fondo parecía haber una residencia, pero casi en el margen de la imagen se encontraba una persona. Tenía un tono de piel ligeramente tostado, una mata de cabello rebelde de color castaño oscuro, y aún a distancia eran perfectamente notables unos penetrantes ojos verdes que parecían ver a la cámara desinteresadamente, cómo si no supiera que estaba allí, lo cual era probablemente cierto.

Levi jamás podría decir a ciencia cierta cuándo fue el momento exacto en que su mano pasó de estar atendiendo su miembro, a posarse sobre la figura de aquel joven, le rozaba con las yemas de los dedos, como si le acariciara lentamente, sin prisas, disfrutando del contacto con el papel. No supo cuánto tiempo permaneció así, mirando absorto ese rostro anónimo.

Fue el sonido del timbre lo que lo sacó de su ensoñación; subió el cierre de su pantalón y rápidamente se levantó para abrir la puerta.

-Enano~ -soltó una chica de lentes con cabello alborotado lanzándose rápidamente a él- ¿A quién crees que conocí hoy?

-Tch, Hanji –gruñó él ignorando la pregunta mientras con facilidad se deshacía del abrazo de su amiga-

-Nada más y nada menos que a… ¡ERWIN SMITH! –lanzó un grito emocionada, mientras Levi abría los ojos ligeramente sorprendido- ¡Me hice amiga del amor platónico de tu vida entera!

-Tch –replicó Levi sonrojándose un poco- No creo que hayas venido solamente a eso, loca estúpida

-Jajaja, no, no, de hecho –se rascó detrás de la nuca sin saber cómo continuar- Quiero pedirte un favor

-No –respondió rotundamente.

-Si me ayudas, te conseguiré una cita con Erwin

-De acuerdo –aceptó a regañadientes, conocía a su amiga y sabía que era capaz de lograr algo como eso.

-¡Sabía que aceptarías! ¡Eres tan pervertido!

-Cállate

-Quiero pedirte que le des hospedaje a un sobrino mío por unos días.

-Nada de niños

-Jo, no tiene nada de niño –se volteó hacia la puerta- ¡Eren! ¡Puedes entrar!

Obedeciendo la orden de la castaña, un joven entró al departamento con lentitud.

-Con permiso –susurró Eren mientras entraba cabizbajo, sin atreverse a levantar la mirada, visiblemente apenado.

Levi se quedó pasmado, _era él._

No tenía más de medio día, ni siquiera unas cuantas horas, que había conocido su rostro y ya podría reconocer sus rasgos, ese tono de piel, esos ojos y ese cabello. Estando Hanji presente contuvo sus ganas de correr hacia la revista para cerciorarse, pero no hacía falta, algo dentro de él sabía con certeza de que así era.

-Él es Eren Jäeger, de hecho, fue gracias a él que conocí a Erwin –Levi arqueó una ceja con curiosidad ante ese dato- Quiero decir… tu amor platónico es Erwin, pero el amor platónico de Erwin es… -rio en voz baja- … ¡Eren! De hecho, él estuvo presente en la última sesión fotográfica que tuvo, ¿verdad que sí? –abrazó a su sobrino embelesada-

-Tía Hanji –gimió Eren con vergüenza, intentando ocultar su rostro con las manos- Erwin es sólo un buen amigo…

-¡Eres tan inocente! –exclamó la castaña mientras le pellizcaba juguetonamente una mejilla- Ese rubio pervertido es un pedófilo que anda detrás de ti, ¡y ni te has dado cuenta!

-E-e-eso no es cierto

-Tch –bufó Rivaille, ciertamente le molestaba la cercanía que parecía haber entre el rubio y el mocoso. Sólo que ignoraba si estaba molesto con el rubio o con el mocoso.

-Uy, Rivaille está celoso –se mofó Hanji- Sólo espero que no te la tomes contra mi sobrino –le volvió a abrazar de manera protectora- ¡No es su culpa ser tan lindamente irresistible! –empezó a frotar su mejilla junto a la de Eren con alegría- Es tan tierno que uno podría comérselo

-Tch –volvió a bufar, le molestaba la confianza con la que Hanji podía tratar a Eren, no es que él quisiera abrazarlo, ¡nada de eso! ¡Sólo era que nadie tenía derecho de poder tocar con tanta confianza a ese mocoso si no podía ser él!

-Bueno, ha llegado el momento de que me vaya, sabiendo que dejo a mi precioso sobrino en buenas manos –besó a Eren en la mejilla- Cuida bien de él, Rivaille –le amenazó medio en broma, medio en serio.

-Tch –respondió para después fijar su mirada en la de Eren, quien al sentirse observado se sonrojó intensamente mientras intentaba sostener su mirada, a lo que Rivaille sonrió ligeramente, causando un sentimiento extraño en el corazón del castaño.

-Recuerda que serás recompensado por este favor –le recordó Hanji guiñándole el ojo- Digo, Erwin está prendado de Eren pero siempre puedes hacerle caer en tus redes –se rio de su propia idea- Ya que de alguna manera no quiero que mi sobrino termine con un pedófilo

-Tía Hanji –reclamó Eren poniéndose aún más rojo de ser posible mientras apretaba los labios haciendo un mohín, provocando que Rivaille quisiera besarle desesperadamente pero con ternura a la vez.

-Ya, ya, sé que sabes defenderte sólo y que además tienes a ese novio tuyo, Jean

-¡J-Jean no es mi novio! –se removió nervioso mientras lanzaba miradas avergonzadas a Rivaille.

-No intentes ocultarlo de mí, he visto cómo te mira, pillo

-¡Te equivocas! Jean tiene a Marco

-Aaah, ¿entonces quizás seas novio de Mikasa?

-¡¿Eh?! ¿De dónde sacas esa idea? ¡Es como una hermana para mí!

-¿Tal vez Armin? –preguntó Hanji muriéndose de risa, definitivamente molestar a las personas era demasiado entretenido.

-¡No!

-¿Qué me dices de Annie? ¿O quizá…?

-¡No! ¡No! ¡No! –para ese momento Eren estaba rojo hasta las orejas, y no sabía ni donde esconderse.

-Tch, Hanji, pensé que ya te ibas –Rivaille salió a su rescate y empezó a empujar a la castaña para que se fuera de su casa.

-Sí, sí, ya me voy, en los próximos días te digo fecha y hora de tu cita con Erwin –dijo Hanji mientras le guiñaba el ojo.

-Sobre esa cita… no la quiero –dijo con una ligera sonrisa mientras veía al joven aun sonrojado mirando con curiosidad el departamento.

-¡¿Qué?! –exclamó Hanji antes de que la puerta fuera brutalmente cerrada frente a ella.

Levi caminó hasta la sala y recogió la revista, mirando por última vez a Eren en el margen de la foto, sonrió ligeramente y tiró la revista a la basura...

...ya no la necesitaría después de todo.

* * *

**Nota:** Ea, ea (?) Mi segunda historia, es un poco más larga que la primera, yay. Esta historia surgió mientras estaba dormitando en mis clases de Teoría de la Arquitectura (por eso esta media rara, sin pies, ni cabeza) pero como me dio miedo de olvidarla la empecé a escribir en mi celular y ya después el resto lo escribí en la computadora sin idea alguna de cómo iba a terminar todo esto. No tengo ni idea de cómo se me ocurrió, simplemente… no sé, se me ocurrió XD

Pues ya saben, disculpas por si no cumplió con sus expectativas (?) y por si hay errores de redacción o gramática u ortografía, o de cualquier tipo.

Espero sinceramente que les haya gustado, mientras tanto…

… ¡Cuídense! :)


End file.
